Bruised Knuckles
by pulpbomb
Summary: Chekov gets banged up defending an officer's honor. McCoy patches him up. Possibly feelings are revealed. Pre-McChekov. Set after Into Darkness, during Five Year Mission.


This is my first time writing this pairing & it's not even a romance fic. I just like these two together. So I see this as being pre-pre-relationship drabble.

I wrote Chekov's accent & it's entirely possible I made a huge mess of it.

Not beta'd & barely edited. Any mistakes, feel free to point them out & I will correct them. I love reviews & kudos but they aren't necessary. I hope you enjoy!

—

Leonard McCoy's eyebrows shot up as he reviewed the chart on his PADD. He looked up at the nurse standing at his side, "him? Really?"

The nurse nodded and pointed at Exam Room One. "He's in there, sir."

"Thank you, nurse."

He entered the exam room and sure enough the young navigator was seated on the biobed, looking decidedly worse for wear.

"You wanna tell me how you got so banged up, kid?" McCoy asked as he ran the medical tricorder over Ensign Chekov's upper body.

The young man bit his lip and hunched his shoulders before hissing in pain and sitting up straight once more. McCoy laid a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Is nothing. Is not important. Eet won't happen again, sir!" Chekov's word spilled out in a rush as the doctor review the results on the tricorder.

"'Nothing', huh? It sure doesn't look like nothing. You've got two cracked ribs, multiple lacerations all over… Not to mention the black eye, split lip & bleeding knuckles." McCoy stated. "Pull the other one, Ensign. It's obvious you got into a fight. So, tell me what happened."

Chekov flushed and shifted uncomfortably on the biobed. "Some of zhe new crew were speaking disrespectfully of one of zhe officers and I felt eet my duty to defend … zhat officer's reputation."

McCoy arched an eyebrow. "You tellin' me you got into a fist fight because some new guy was talking shit about an officer?! You don't seem the type to use your hands when you could use your words."

Chekov stiffened and flushed even darker. "You zink I can't defend myself or those I care about? You zink me a coward who would back avay from a challenge? From an insult?! Bezides, it vas three men, not 'one guy' as you say!"

McCoy looked at the younger man, startled. "You got beat up by three men?! Hell Ensign, you're lucky you got off so lightly. I can fix your ribs and various cuts but you could've been seriously hurt! And, as to your first point, of course I know you can defend yourself. I've had to patch up your sparring partners plenty of times. But still you need to learn to pick your battles, pal."

The doctor turned away from the biobed and set about collecting the supplies he would need to treat his patients wounds.

When he turned back he was surprised to see a small smile playing about Chekov's face.

"What's that look for?" McCoy asked as he began to fix the young man's ribs with the internal regenerator.

"Is nothing… just, what is the expression the keptin likes to say? 'You should zee ze other guy. Or guys in zhis case." Chekov winced a bit as the regenerator healed his ribs, but the smile remained on his bruised face.

McCoy shook his head, smiling wryly. "Surprised I haven't seen any of 'em in Sickbay today. Maybe they decided lick their wounds. More likely, they don't want a black mark on their permanent record." He switched to the dermal regenerator, then realization swept over his face.

"Um, listen kid, speaking of permanent records, I'm going to have to report this. StarFleet has strict regs against insubordination and fighting. I'm sorry, Ensign." Finished, McCoy crossed the room to put the instruments into sterilization.

Chekov hopped to his feet, all traces of pain gone, only dried blood marring his lively face.

"I understand, Doktor. I knew zhis before I came here. Eet vas vorth it. He is worth it."

McCoy looked at the young navigator. "'He'? Oh man, if you got into a fight because of Jim I'll tan his hide."

Chekov shook his head, stepping in the doctor's personal space. "Not zhe keptin. Zho, I vould take a beating for him if I had to."

The older man looked vaguely uncomfortable with how close the other man was standing but made no move to step away.

"Not the captain? Then who? Who did you fight for? Whose honor were you defending?"

"Silly, doctor. eet vas you of course." Chekov's warm breath wafted over the other man's face.

McCoy scowled and poked a finger in the ensign's chest pushing him back a step. "Listen here, kid, don't you ever go fightin' my battles for me, y'hear? It's not worth it, I'm not worth it."

Chekov grabbed McCoy's hand and held it against his chest, above his heart.

"Oh Doctor. Don't you zee? Zat is vhy I must fight for you. Because you don't believe your are vorth defending."

McCoy looked at the shorter man, confused. Chekov released his hand and stepped over to the door.

"I vill always fight for you." With that enigmatic parting shot, Chekov left the room and McCoy was left staring at the open door.

He looked around in confused, 'what the hell just happened?'

END

These characters give me so many emotions! I love reading all the wonderful fics out there starring them & decided to try my hand at writing them.

In my head, Bones has like a metric ton of baggage & self-esteem issues stemming from his divorce & 'losing the planet' in the settlement. Chekov is... well Chekov: brilliant, energetic, ebullient, confident & caring.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
